1 - Death of a Propane Salesman
by Elle Alger
Summary: After tragedy strikes Arlen, the prodigal's son returns making for a new King of the Hill on Rainey Street.


12

#1 - Death of a Propane Salesman

The scene fades in from black with only the sound of the kitchen faucet running. We slowly hear light clings and clangs of dishes being shifted in the sink with it. We enter from the west most part of the Hill kitchen, if facing into the living room and starting at the sliding glass doors. An early 2000's red pickup truck can be seen in the driveway through the window of the door. Hank always kept it I'm perfect condition. The sliding glass doors have now been replaced with updated french doors, painted in a sensible tan to accommodate the quaint ranch style rambler, that has retained its charm among the upgrades the Hill's have made over the years . The kitchen table is littered with empty casserole dishes and empty, dirty serving trays. The trash can is overflowing and you can see there are several other full, tied off garbage bags next to it. We see a bustling group of people in the living room, quietly cleaning and gathering. Trying to be any kind of help they can be. We pan from the kitchen table clockwise, we slow, narrowing in on two individuals with their backs to the frame, facing the window, one washing and one drying the dishes, chatting.

BOBBY: We'll never figure this out.

Bobby states looking down and shaking his head at the dishwasher.

PEGGY: That's what your father said when we bought that 10 sided Rubix cube but just 3 weeks and a few days in the ER and then who was laughing! There isn't a puzzle in the world your mother hasn't been able to solve, let me at that.

Peggy now well into her 60's, still sports her square framed glasses and high and tight hair-do. Her once chestnut brown hair now has streaks of silver strewn throughout, her idea of looking dignified instead of senile. Age is written prevalently over her face in the deep lines she's developed around her eyes and mouth. Years of being both a now retired substitute teacher of the year and professional muser had clearly taken a toll on Peggy's appearance, happily though. Both she and Bobby are dressed in their Sunday best, except colored black. Funeral attire.

Peggy puts down the towel and pushes Bobby aside, crouching over the dishwasher and beginning to assess what her first move will be. It's clear to Bobby, Peggy is taking on extra work to avoid doing the real work of feeling right now.

Bobby drys his hands, chuckling a bit to himself and moves towards the table to grab more dishes and begin scrubbing again. He looks down to scan the damage. Several half-eaten dishes of different colors and textures fill the far right side but as he gets to the left, where the metal serving dishes once were overflowing with delicious propane-grilled meat, are now barren and licked clean. Bobby chuckles again.

BOBBY: The meats all gone. Every bit.

PEGGY: Exactly how he would've wanted it.

Starting at the west most side of the kitchen again, the two can be seen looking back at each other smiling heavy smiles. Smiles that say, "This is okay. It will be okay." We zoom directly between the two, into the living room where a 24X36 portrait of Hank sits upon an easel, a box of tissues beside it. The Hank portrait is adorned with other Hill photos collected over the years: Bobby, Joseph and Connie in their high school graduation gowns. Connie adorned with her honors as class valedictorian and Joseph with his letterman jacket on, of course, the accomplished jock they all knew he could be if he kept his grades up, and Bobby, simple Bobby with the same smile. Peggy on a cruise ship pointing to a snow covered mountain, no doubt informing on her opinion, finally haven taken the trip to Alaska. The guys assembled in formation at the beach, Alamo's in hand. Baby Lady Bird chewing on one of Peggy's shoes, double her puppy size. A small concrete paw print sits beside it.

END SCENE

We see the red truck pull into a parking space directly in front of Sugarfoots restaurant, the time on the dash says 9:30 AM. Prompt as always, Bobby enters the doors and scans the room while walking to the counter. A lot has changed for both Arlen and Bobby Hill.

Bobby has long since outgrown his baby body of 13 years old. By the time he was a sophomore in high school, he had already advanced vertically to 6 foot solid. Bobby was built like a solid body truck hauling jello. He never lost his sweet side. He just also found a gym membership. The two recognizable traits about him seem to be his baby face inherited from his grandpa Cotton and the tight blonde haircut he never changed.

Sugarfoots however, is still it's charming ancient self, complete with the horseshoe over the door, except now they serve breakfast, which made Bobby both curious and skeptical, when he made plans with Joseph the previous evening.

Bobby approaches the counter, does one last scan for Joseph, looks down at his watch and opens his mouth to order without him. Late is Joseph's fashion anyway. Like clockwork, we hear a very loud, assumingly fast car with blaring music pull into the parking lot and directly in front, next to Bobby's red pickup. Big decals adorn the side of the car. A small sticker version of the Dead Bug Van with the Logo "GRIBBLE EXTERMINATION - #1 IN ALL OF HEIMLICH COUNTY" lists with the contact number. Joseph Gribble having been dragged all the way through his bachelor's by Connie and Bobby realized very early, he was not meant for a desk job but instead just like his father had desired a career in which he could work with his hands. The work ethic he inherited from pseudo-father Hank, and the business itself from actual father Dale, proved to be all he needed to turn a once sorry excuse for an operation into the number one extermination business in the county. To everyone's surprise, Joseph was doing well for himself. Once again, Dale Gribble had it all by mooching off of his successful loved ones.

Things get slower, like slow motion slower.

We see a very handsome, tall, tan man with shoulder length, sun highlighted, flowing, brown hair get up and out of the car. He wears a pair of blue jeans and v neck t-shirt that leaves very little to the imagination with the sun providing x-ray style lighting. As he brushes his hair from his face, we see him smile and wave off 2 ladies entering the establishment, giggling to each other, no doubt about him. He leans down back into the car and at that very moment.

Back to normal speed now.

He hits the seat adjustment on the driver side seat, the seat flies forward and out pops a miniature Joseph, same hair and skin but adorning tiny black glasses and holding a game boy. The two slam the car door, both talking so rapidly and happily they look as though they're not breathing, and walk toward the entrance. The two enter the building with a DING of the door and immediately bee line toward Bobby.

JOSEPH: Hey Dude!

Joseph flys past Bobby and straight for the food. He has never lost his school boy appetite that's for sure.

JAY: Hey uncle B!

Jay runs over throwing himself into Bobby with a big hug.

JAY: I'm still really sorry to hear about Mr. Hill. I don't want to bring you down but you know, if you need anything while you're home, I'm around.

Bobby gives it a laugh and shakes his head at Jay. Wise beyond his years, Bobby always wonders how this kid is part Joseph.

BOBBY: Thanks Jay, maybe I'll take you up on that later this week. I don't know we could go check out a movie or something.

Jay nods his head and promptly runs over beside Joseph and begins breathing every bit of bacteria he has in his body onto the glass "protectant" that shields from the open air food cooking in front of them. Oh yeah, there's the Joseph, if the looks weren't enough.

Bobby steps in line beside them as they place their orders and await their food.

JOSEPH: So how long till you gotta go back to L.A.?

BOBBY: I don't know really. I have a flight booked but my mom still doesn't seem completely back to normal and there's still a lot to look in on here at home, but I really need to get back, I can't just turn down this TV show when I've been waiting for something like this for so long I just, I don't know if I can stay though…

Bobby can visibly been seen almost hyperventilating at the stress he's experiencing just thinking about the subject. He never stopped to realize how hard Hank had it being the patriarch. Joseph is seen slowly nodding his head in agreement trying to hide his heavy sigh. Bobby always knew best and if he needed to leave then Joseph knew, it was for the best. He trusted his friend.

The three have collected their food by this time and made their way to the register. Bobby goes to pull out his wallet but quickly gets waved off by Jay.

JAY: *whispering to Bobby* These guys have been repeat customers for dad this last month with the new hot shot health inspector sniffing around here, dads been collecting all the business and we've been collecting all the free food we can handle.

Bobby looks grimly down at his plate, immediately regretting taking Joseph's advise on any matter.

We hear a DING of the entrance and see the three of them leaving the restaurant. The Gribble men both holding their bellies while Bobby remains a bit famished.

JOSEPH: I can't believe you didn't want any of your food except for that yogurt cup.

BOBBY: I just eh...wasn't that hungry…

JAY: I bet he can't eat because of the sadness huh dad?

JOSEPH: Probably son.

Things get silent for a moment. The Gribbles both share the inability to read the room.

BOBBY: Yall do know I'm standing right here right?

JOSEPH: Oh yeah that reminds me, if you're too sad to eat your dinner, call us we'll be around

JAY: We can always get some Sugarfoots *winks at Bobby*

JOSEPH: See ya dude!

Jay gives Bobby one last hug and the two abruptly load into the car, talking away again and pull out of the parking lot. Bobby watches them drive off and then pulls his phone out of his pocket and goes to check it.

We see from the top right he has it on airplane mode, obviously to avoid the workflow while he's home. He opens it up and selects his calendar for today, November 12th. He looks at the list he has for the day. "Breakfast with the Gribbles" - check. "Return casserole dishes for Mom". Next task to tackle. He also goes to Thursday and quickly jots down "Movie with Jay?", can't forget his Godson. Several other items adorn this list including "Call Grace to review pitch" "Flight Back 8 AM!" and several other relating to work. He neglects them all and places the phone back in his pocket.

We see Bobby make his way back to the red pickup, start it and drive out of the parking lot as well.

END SCENE

Again, clings and bangs can be heard from the Hill kitchen. Bobby stands holding far too many casserole dishes in his hands, confused. Peggy is seen with a pen and a pad of sticky notes, trying to assign a dish to a person by memory of course, because nobody bothered to put their name on their dishes.

PEGGY: This red one HAS to be Enrique, it just screams Mejican culture, doesn't it Bobby?

Sticks sticky down.

BOBBY: Couldn't it also be Native American culture too though? I mean the Redcorns were here and they used red war paint didn't they? I mean red is just a color, why don't we just call people and ask what they had?

Peggy stops sticking and looks up seemingly defeated.

PEGGY: *shakes her head* mm-mmn nope. That is definitely not red that is an adobe mixture which would be brown. I am sorry Bobby that dish just has to be Enrique's.

Peggy continues assigning dinner ware while Bobby sighs and continues holding, his arms getting shaky and clearly ready to give out. Peggy was grieving in her own way and Bobby tried to respect that. She truly believed she was tough enough to tackle this alone. Bobby however, wasn't convinced. He was still waiting to step in and clean up the mess just as Hank had done a million times before.

We see Bobby driving the red truck down the road once more, this time with two cardboard boxes filled to the brim with dinner ware joining him. The red dish sits squarely on top the first one to drop off. Bobby moves it aside, clearly out of frustration. He pulls out a tattered tupperware container. Permanently spaghetti stained, this could only be one person's, Bill Dauterive. He turns the bowl over to reveal his name in Peggy's scribbled writing.

We see the red truck pull into the Dauterive driveway. Bobby takes a deep breathe rolling his eyes, grabs the gross tupperware and exits the truck, making his way to the door.

Bill, having seen the truck pull in his driveway was already waving Bobby down and making his way to the sliding glass door to greet him.

BILL: BOBBY WHAT'S WRONG?! IS IT PEGGY?! DOES SHE NEED ME?! PEGGY I'M COMING"

Bill says this while running out the door toward Bobby, without seeing his own hose, he of course, hits this obstacle and begins falling on his butt, pulling down his own sweats in the process.

An aged version of an already aged former superstar has become of William Fontaine de La Tour Dauterive. Still adorning his signature wife beater to combat the Texas heat, he now tucks that promptly into a pair of grey sweat pants that match uncanningly to the strip of hair which runs across the back of his head. Like his life, even the hair couldn't fully get it right.

BOBBY: No sir, she's fine, I just...here let me help you Mr. Dauterive.

Bobby goes to help Bill up but is stopped with Bill's hand forcing in front.

BILL: No no I will not hear that. Your daddy left me in charge in the event of his untimely demise and by god I will not have you taking care of me. I swore to him on my god given name of Dauterive that I will take care of you both, so that's what I'm going to do. So, private what can I do for you?

Bill stands up proudly and sweaty now. Pulling his waistband high and tight, leaning in to channel his best imitation of the high ranking officers he used to have sit in his chair at Fort Blanda.

BOBBY: Um, my mom sent me to return this to you.

Bobby shoves the tupperware container forward hoping to create some space between them and perhaps get a chance to not breathe in 'eu de Bill' all at once.

BILL: Oh thank you Bobby! Now I can make reheat my dinner from two nights ago for lunch today. Bobby, how long do you think you microwave fish for if it's been sitting out and defrosted for 2 days?

Bobby gives Bill a horrified look on his face, almost unsure of how to answer that.

BOBBY: You know Mr. Dauterive, I wasn't able to make breakfast today. How about you join me for lunch. I can use what you have and we'll eat together.

BILL: Oh well, I don't want to keep you. Aren't you super busy what with the show and L.A's probably wondering…

Bobby stops him mid sentence. He's not ready to address this, especially not with Bill of all people.

BOBBY: Don't worry about it, I've already got that all figured out. Let's just have some lunch.

The two head off into bill's house. We see the door close behind bill, followed by a horrified gasp from Bobby.

BOBBY: *head off in the distance* OH IT'S GOT HAIR!

END SCENE

Fade in with the sizzling of a skillet in the background being heard. We see Bobby at the counter chopping furiously, a smile on his face and the kitchen in full use. Several pots and pans are steaming and sizzling on the stove. We see Bill sitting at the counter, juicing a bowl of oranges, clearly a task Bobby selected to get him out of the way, at least for the moment.

BOBBY: So I ended up taking the original Dauterive sauce recipe and adapting it to accompany a variety of different flavors, just the base recipe alone really worked well with a ton of different cuts of beef and man when I served that initial taste test those investors…

Bill cuts in. Bobby stops chopping.

BILL: So do you think Peggy is going to move out to L.A. with you or do you think she'll stay here in Arlen?

BOBBY: Uh...I don't know I don't think she's really thought about it.

He turns to see Bill head slumped over with that same defeated look on his face he was so familiar with. The face his dad was never able to say no to. To the right of the counter where Bill sits, the only clean framed photo in the garbage bin that was the Dauterive home also sits. There we see a very happy, younger Bill between the only two consistencies in this sad life. In his right hand, he held the keys to his new home on Rainey street, which they were clearly standing in front of, Lenore and U-Haul in the background, and his left arm was casually strewn over the shoulders of a taken by surprise and not at all comfortable Hank Hill. One can only assume Peggy was behind the camera, capturing the moment.

Bobby sighed realizing those two consistencies have saved him over and over again. The house is just a house. It won't be there forever. Bill knew this. He just never thought he'd have to consider the same fact with his best friend Hank. "A running back never forgets the lineman that blocked for him". Bobby can hear Hank repeat this in his head. He couldn't bear to let him down. So he lied. Unsure of the truth anyway.

BOBBY: EEEH Mom doesn't even like picking me up in Austin most of the time are you kidding me? She'd never move. At least not to L.A. and what about the house? Who would take care of it?! You know my dad and how particular he was about the upkeep on that thing. You're probably the only person he'd trust to care for it now that he's gone. I bet you even know the exact way degree to which he rotated the patio umbrella every week to avoid uneven color fading.

BILL: 12 degrees clockwise. Every Sunday. I got it covered Bobby. Don't worry.

Bobby looks back at Bill smiling. The two continue to prepare the rest of breakfast, never coming back to this subject.

END SCENE

We fade in to see another table in disarray. Several empty plates and pans have been licked clean, as we pan up to see Bill and Bobby bellies protruding out, struggling to breathe easily.

Peggy promptly breaks the calm by sliding open the glass door leading into Bill's kitchen.

PEGGY: Bobby, I have been looking for you everywhere. A woman named Grace keeps calling for you to get an "update on your itinerary" and asking me confirm your flight number. Do you want to just give it to me to give to her?

BOBBY: *looking distraught and caught off guard* uh….well I guess I could

PEGGY: Go right ahead, I can remember any piece of information once I've heard it it's locked in for good. You see I just apply a very small memorization technique I used when teaching. I apply the number to the tune of happy birthday. For instance your father's social security number was *to the tune of happy birthday* 643-987...oh crap that's mine. Maybe I set his to jingle bells was it? Anyway just get back to me or to Grace with the number Bobby.

Peggy had a answer to everything.

BOBBY: I'll do that, thanks mom.

Peggy walks back out the door and continues across to their home, still humming to herself trying to remember which song she applied to which social.

Bobby sighs and reaches for his phone still in his pocket. He drags the control screen down form the top and shakily goes to turn off the airplane mode, terrified of having to now go back to reality.

Bill stops him.

BILL: Do you and your mother have dinner plans tonight Bobby? Maybe we can have this lunch again, I'm sure it'll keep...won't it?

Bobby keeps the airplane mode on, locks the phone and shoves it back into his pocket.

BOBBY: Well I still have to get all these containers and dishes back to everyone and I know Joseph and Jay really wanted to see me one more time before I left too. I really don't know..

BILL: Well we all know your a busy man now Bob. We all understand that you just don't have enough time for us small town folk what with your career finally taking off and all.

*Bobby looks down a bit disappointed in himself*

BILL: We'll be fine Bobby, don't worry. We are all so very proud of you and we want you to go on and live and succeed. We all take care of each other now that we don't have your dad as Sergeant to get us in line for drill every day.

Bill chuckles to himself slightly before it trails off sadly. Both stare vacantly out the sliding glass doors at the red truck filled with the boxes and dishes peeking in at them.

BILL: If only everyone would come back to pick up their dishes after a memorial. That way we see each other one more time and they get their dishes back. Your dad would've known exactly what could fix this.

Bill gets up from the table grabbing dishes and beginning to load them into the sink, where they will most likely sit inevitably.

We see Bobby lost in thought as he sits at Bill's table. Still unsure what to do or where to go. Then it hits him.

Bobby sits up smiling, he knows exactly how Hank would solve this problem. Meat.

We see Bobby, in the red truck again, backing out of Bill's driveway, on a mission.

END SCENE

We quickly see grocery bag after grocery bag get filled to the brim at the local supermarket, followed by the ever familiar beep of the register. We hear the swipe of his card and one last time see the red truck flying down the road. Bobby pulls into the driveway and walks determined, directly over to the Charking and Little Man that have adorned the Hill patio since he was 13. He promptly cranks up the propane tank and lights both. He has a plan. Peggy sees this from the kitchen and instinctively heads to the truck to help unload and prep, no stranger to the old fashioned methods Bobby learned from the master.

One last step to this plan.

Bobby steps away from the grills, walking over toward the truck, pulling out his phone one more time. He takes a deep breath and turns off the airplane mode. Immediately, his phone begins going off in an unstoppable barrage of notifications. Grace is flooding his text messages and emails subjected as "WHAT IS THE PLAN BOBBY?! ASAP! URGENT!" and "NETWORK NEEDS TO KNOW MORE DETAILS". Social media is not better with sincere but an exorbitant amount of condolence messages coming through finally. Seems as though Hank was even more popular than Bobby. We see as Bobby excuses all of them, at least for the moment. Instead he opens up each account he has and pastes the same message in to each:

"ARLEN, GIVE ME OUR TIRED, YOUR HUNGRY, YOUR DOWN..AND BRING THEM TO MY HOUSE 123 RAINEY STREET TONIGHT AT 7 TO RECLAIM YOUR DISHES!"

Post. He promptly slides the phone back into his pocket, sighs a sigh of relief and heads back over to the red truck to help unload. He's got work to do.

END SCENE

We open to see a very tired Bobby sitting at the same kitchen table the next day, opening a laptop with a cup of coffee to his right. The clock on the wall displays 7:45 AM. He looks stressed and sleep deprived. Through the french doors in the kitchen you can still see the aftermath that was last night's festivities.

We see on the laptop an open email to Grace is already drafted and awaiting final revisions. Bobby looks hesitant. Still fumbling and avoiding pressing SEND. He can't help but keep looking and looking away from the attachment, the most important part of the email, titled "Monday's footage".

PEGGY: Let's watch it one more time.

Peggy stands at the door way of the kitchen smiling, holding a cup of coffee herself. She makes her way back over to table sitting beside Bobby waiting for im to press play.

He gives one last deep breath and presses play.

We open to Bobby smiling over the Charking itself, adorned with a butcher's dream of meat selections.

BOBBY: Hey guys! I know you've all been a little worried about the future of the show, with the recent family stuff I've had going on but I wanted to show you how dedicated I really am to this and maybe introduce you to a few of my favorites from my home, Arlen, Texas.

We go from a tight shot on Bobby and the grill alone to a wide frame filled with the Arlenians themselves and 2 long tables, each are the now filled with food in dishes he was set to return.

We fade out and back in to a bustling bar-b-que at the Hill residence. Everyone fills the yard with plates in hand and food in mouths.

BOBBY: **still filming and now making his way around the party**

Now for us, you don't show up empty handed to any memorial so it's tradition to bring your dish to help out the family. So let's see who we have and what they brought today.

Bobby walks over to the table to interview his first victim, a dull look on his face, definitely unimpressed by this one. We see the camera heavily THUD and stabilize as we realize it is now on a stand. Bobby sighs as we see Peggy quickly run around the table now facing Bobby.

BOBBY: So..uh...this is my mom...

Bobby says almost painfully.

PEGGY: Peggy Hill. *shes says quickly cutting him off*

BOBBY: Uh..yeah so mom tell me which dish is yours and what did you bring.

PEGGY: So glad you asked me Bobby. I brought several dishes of course, because I was your Father's favorite cook. So naturally, I thought it only fitting to bring his favorites to his own memorial. You see when I die, oh and of course that won't be for quite some time *chuckles to herself*, I would like to be catered with the same dishes Bobby because as you know in my opinion, you don't fix what's not broken.

**Peggy laughs to herself**

BOBBY: So tell us what you brought mom. *shaking his head*

PEGGY: I brought my famous Spapeggy and meatballs. Of course, my delicious Frito Pie with Wolf Brand Chili and the crowd favorite and winner of the Heimlich County Fair dessert contest in 2002-2004 inclusive, my apple brown peggy. WHICH I HAVE MADE AGAIN TODAY IF YOU CAN STILL SNAG A PIECE IT'S PROBABLY LONG GONE BY NOW.

We see Peggy run off to attempt to grab some and assure it makes its way into Bobby's first TV show. Bobby looking even more deflated can be seen side-eyeing before the camera ends this shot and picks up with Bobby moving over to another patron. We see Peggy and Bobby laugh and smile throughout the video both on camera and off. We see Bobby, having to give Bill the heimlich, he still hasn't learned to chew. Enrique and his family complete with Inez and her young child being held up proudly by Enrique. We see him shaking his head at Bobby, clearly trying to give back the red dish Peggy was positive was his. Then Bobby frantically looking to find Peggy only to finally rub it in her face, he's won, and he can prove it. The film is littered with smiling faces and full plates. We see Bobby make his way through what seems to be all of Arlen and eventually the patrons are seen leaving containers in hand.

We see Bobby make his way back into frame, this time alone, in front of the Charking once more cooking one lone steak.

BOBBY: Grilling and meat and this town have always been a big part of my life. Even after I left. You see my dad lived his life just like he liked his steaks "firm with a little give", and as silly as it may sound, I've carried this advice with me my whole life and It's never failed me.

Bobby puts down the spatula and addresses the camera directly.

BOBBY: I'm not ready to leave Arlen again, but I don't think I have to. (Bobby gestures behind him to the now empty table) We have a lot to offer, 2 tables worth of food to offer.

BOBBY: So please just consider my offer. I can shoot my episodes here and still provide the colorful content I was bringing in L.A. We're a hard working community and I know we can make this even better than what we had planned in L.A. If this is a risk too big to take (Bobby sighs) then I understand and thank you for the opportunity but I can do this. I just need a little give.

The screen fades to black and of course promptly across the screen in big white letters reads:

PROFESSIONALLY FILMED BY PEGGY HILL.

Bobby shakes his head in uncertainty and looks back over to Peggy who's smiling proudly at him. Bobby returns to the email, still sitting brightly in front of him, waiting for the next step.

PEGGY: You don't have to do this you know? We'll all be okay without your father and so what if things change. Sometimes things need to change to appreciate how they were.

Bobby looks back at Peggy, still smiling, she never stopped smiling. The one fact that never changed between Hank and herself, even after all these years and countless stupid decisions he's made, was that they will so proud to have made Bobby. The biggest accomplishment in their lives still. Bigger than going to state, bigger than Boggle trophies, bigger than if Dandy Don had made that throw, was always their love for Bobby.

BOBBY: yeah I know mom. Right now, I think I'm right where I need to be.

Peggy hugs Bobby nodding her head. They continue talking about moving plans and setting up for his things to be shipped back. We pan out toward the living room again, with the chatter behind them. The same memorial photo of Hank smiling, just smaller, peers at them from the living room in approval.


End file.
